A Brief Encounter
by kymby67
Summary: Is anyone capable of melting the icy exterior of an argumentative bitter young lady named Edith Crawley? Perhaps a tall handsome baronet named Anthony Strallan is up to the task. Modern AU inspired by SHOWTUNESDREAM's Tumblr prompt for Edith and Anthony's first kiss.
1. The Kiss

**A little idea inspired by _SHOWTUNESDREAM_ ' _s_ tumblr prompt for Edith and Anthony's first kiss. Thanks to everyone who took part in this ****fabulous celebration of our OTP Andith. A special shout out to SHOWTUNESDREAM for all her efforts.**

Lady Grantham descended the magnificent staircase of Downton, preparing to greet the many guests she'd invited to the gala. Her mind, though, was occupied with making a match between her middle daughter and the gentleman whom she felt might be able to see past the front Edith presented to the world and find the lovely young woman hidden underneath. One, Sir Anthony Strallan.

Her husband, Lord Grantham, had scoffed at the idea but then again he hadn't been present at their brief but interesting encounter at the library a few weeks ago. And, he didn't understand that Edith's lack of success romantically with men her own age was largely due to the fact that she was an old soul. Instead of the gossiping and socializing most young folks fancied, her interests were of a more artistic nature. Rather than partying the night away, Edith preferred a quiet evening with a good novel.

And so, of course, as people often do when faced with something or someone they don't understand, Edith was ridiculed. Labeled odd, strange, different. She became the brunt of jokes, endlessly targeted and teased, even within her own family. Eventually, the young woman who'd once been kind, gentle and thoughtful had become the churlish, petulant person whom folks avoided at all costs.

Snatching a snifter of brandy from the tray presented to him, Anthony Strallan made his escape from the roomful of mindless people carrying on with idle chit chat. For the past two weeks, he'd wondered why he'd received an invitation to the Grantham gala. Well, it was painfully obvious that Lady Grantham hoped to push Lady Edith at him. Apparently, she considered him suitable marriage material for her last remaining single daughter for as soon as he'd arrived, the Countess had pushed him into the company of the bitter sullen young woman and left. The strawberry blonde was certainly a unique beauty, Anthony had to admit, if only she weren't so snarky. He'd tried to be pleasant and carry on a conversation but Lady Edith had alternated between insulting the gentleman one moment and rudely ignoring him the next. The baronet was relieved when the young lady finally managed her excuses and slipped away.

Wandering through the great hall, Anthony meandered into the library and was quietly perusing the shelves, enjoying the respite from the obnoxious crowds. Behind him, the door suddenly slammed shut and turning, the gentleman was surprised to find himself alone with the very person he'd hoped to avoid for the remainder of the evening, Lady Edith.

The couple stared silently at one another for a moment before Edith finally spoke.

"You again" she said, her voice full of disdain. "I cannot believe Mama thinks I would ever consider marrying you."

"If it's any consolation, I'm not that enthusiastic about the whole idea either!"

"I don't intend to marry anyone" the redhead declared. " In my opinion, marriage is highly overrated."

"Even the..." Anthony paused briefly, "even the... physical aspects?"

"Especially so. I find no reason to be thrilled by the fumbling hands and sloppy kisses I've experienced."

"That's because you've only been with bumbling boys. What you need, my dear, is a man."

"And I suppose, you think so highly of yourself as to believe you could be that man?"

"Man enough" the baronet replied, stepping towards Edith and stopping in front of her.

"I..I..highly doubt it" Edith stuttered, unable to avert her eyes from his piercing blue gaze.

Stepping closer, his eyes locked on hers, Anthony took Edith's face between his hands before slowly trailing those long slender fingers lightly down her neck and across her shoulders. His warm hands lingered there for a moment before continuing gently down her arms and to Edith's suprise and delight, upward along her torso stopping and cupping her breasts.

The strawberry blonde, her mind a muddled haze of passion, licked her lips in anticipation of Anthony's kiss. Ever so slowly, the gentleman bent his head, brushing his lips lightly against hers before deepening the kiss and eliciting a moan from the young woman. And then, to Edith's dismay, his hands fell away as he stepped back and in a low tone whispered, "Clearly you're not interested my sweet, so I'll bid you goodnight."

And with that, Sir Anthony Strallan turned and fetching his hat, left behind one extremely perplexed, highly aroused, and rather disappointed Lady Edith Crawley.


	2. Before The Kiss

**My sincere thanks to everyone who commented or reviewed the previous chapter! I must say, I was pleasantly suprised by the response and the requests for a continuation. In order to move forward, I felt I needed to establish a back story for the couple so this post will deal significantly with Edith and Anthony's initial encounter which was hinted at in the previous chapter.**

 _Two weeks prior to the gala..._

Having a sort of girls day, Edith and her mother had driven to Ripon for a bit of shopping followed by lunch at a favorite cafe. The two ladies were now heading towards the local library so that Edith, a voracious reader, could return a few novels she'd recently borrowed and collect a couple reserved in her name. Arriving at the front entrance, she shuffled the volumes over into one arm and was reaching for the door when it suddenly swung open. A man with his nose buried in a book and completely unaware of his surroundings, stepped out and bumping into Edith nearly knocked her to the ground.

"So sorry miss, are you alright?" he asked kneeling to help the young lady gather her books which now lay scattered along the sidewalk.

"I would be if a certain person had bothered to watch where he was going!"

"Yes, quite right" he agreed. "My sincerest apologies. Please, allow me to help."

"Don't bother you clumsy oaf" she began, "the damage is done." Glancing in gentleman's direction, her breath caught as she was momentarily mesmerized by the most brilliant pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen. Unable to form a coherent sentence, she'd simply stared for a moment before jerking the books out of his hands.

"I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention. You see...I...um...was quite engrossed in this novel I've just begun" the tall blonde sheepishly admitted while eyeing the stunning young woman in front of him.

"No need to go into details" the strawberry blonde groaned, "and spare me your excuses. I'm not at all interested as to why you're such a klutz."

"There's no need to be so..." the fellow began, before being politely interrupted by Lady Grantham.

"Please, Sir Anthony, allow me to introduce my daughter Lady Edith. Edith, this gentleman is Sir Anthony Strallan. He owns the neighboring estate of Locksley."

"It's not very gentlemanly to run about toppling people over" the strawberry blonde retorted sarcastically.

Sir Anthony's eyes narrowed as he drew himself to his full height before replying, "Your refusal of my apology and your less than pleasant demeanor are hardly behaviors becoming of a lady either, I'd wager."

"How dare you speak to me like that" Edith glared at the baronet before turning on her heel. "Are you coming Mama?" she called over her shoulder.

"I hope you'll be so kind as to overlook my daughter's lack of manners, Sir Anthony. She's been through trying times lately and her attitude's become rather unbearable I'm afraid."

"Of course Lady Grantham" Anthony assured her, "I know better than most that we aren't always capable of presenting our best side to others."

"Good day Sir Anthony."

The baronet, tipping his hat strode off in the opposite direction, oblivious that his interaction with her middle daughter had inspired the Countess to attempt a little matchmaking between the pair. Yes, Cora thought, Anthony Strallan was exactly the type of man Edith needed. One who wouldn't put up with her childish behavior. Who wouldn't have a problem calling the young woman out when she was at fault. A man who would not be intimidated by the fact that Edith was the daughter of an Earl.

 _Now..._

Edith, face flushed and breathing heavily, collapsed on the nearest sofa, a myriad of emotions rushing through her brain. The nerve of that arrogant...ass! Well, if he thought she'd taken any pleasure from being kissed by him, he was entirely mistaken.

Oh, come now, a little voice inside her head spoke up, you can't deny the gentleman knows how to properly kiss a girl. Or rather improperly, I suppose, might be a more accurate description. You're only upset because he so casually walked away afterwards and left you wanting more.

The strawberry blonde blushed at how eagerly she'd responded to Anthony. Threading her fingers through his blonde waves. Parting her lips in hopes of his tongue seeking entrance...she shook her head in an effort to clear the images springing to mind.

 _Earlier that evening..._

Cora, after leaving Anthony and Edith, had positioned herself so that she'd be able to keep an eye on the couple. And clearly things were not going as well as she might hope. Anthony, ever the gentleman, was attempting to make polite conversation but Edith, it seemed, was intent on being unpleasant and soon excused herself from his company. The Countess briefly wondered if Edith had been taking lessons from her older sister.

The lady of the house watched as the baronet wandered into the hall. Circling the room, she caught a glimpse of him as he strolled into the library. Footsteps approached from the opposite direction, and shortly Edith entered the room as well, shutting the door soundly behind her. In the meantime, Cora deliberated on whether or not to return to the gala or continue spying on the pair. Thankfully, she was spared having to make a decision when Anthony suddenly appeared in the hall. The Countess couldn't contain the smirk that crossed her face as she watched the tall blonde straighten his tie and smooth his hair before putting on his hat and striding towards the Abbey entrance to collect his coat.

After waiting a few moments, Cora waltzed into the library. "There you are. I wondered where you'd gotten to" she said, pursing her lips to keep from grinning at her daughter's appearance. Edith was all rosy cheeks and swollen lips. Sir Anthony certainly hadn't wasted any time. Dull as paint, my eye, Robert!

 **A/N : I hope you weren't disappointed!**


	3. After The Kiss

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews and follows. They truly make my day. Long live Andith!**

After exiting the library, Anthony Strallan, anxious to take his leave, quickly made his way down the hall and out the great doors of the Abbey. The older gentleman hadn't bothered having the car brought round, instead opting to collect his keys and fetch the vehicle himself. It was only after settling back in the driver's seat that he allowed himself to reflect on the kiss.

He shook his head, mentally scolding himself for his appalling conduct. Having such disrespect for his hosts as a guest in their home. And with their daughter no less. What on earth had he been thinking. Kissing a young lady he barely knew. Truth was, he'd not been thinking at all just physically responding to the fiesty redhead who seemed, even though they'd only recently met, to know exactly how to push his buttons. The fact that the tall blonde also found himself extremely attracted to Edith hadn't helped matters.

The couple had gotten off to a rocky start upon literally bumping into each other in Ripon. Tonight, Edith continued to behave unpleasantly and their unexpected encounter in the library had led to more bickering, the only type of interaction of which the two seemed capable. Somehow the subject of marriage and physical relations had arisen resulting in Edith expressing disappointment and disdain towards both. And Anthony, for some unbeknownst reason took it upon himself to attempt to change her opinion on such matters.

The baronet gave a self satisfied smirk. Judging from the strawberry blonde's reaction, he thought it safe to say, the young woman had found the feel of his lips pressed to hers rather enjoyable. Truth be told, Anthony was a bit suprised that Edith hadn't slapped his face or at least pushed him away. Instead, she'd moaned, in the most delicious tone and pressed her curvy body even closer to his, eliciting a primal response that shot like a bolt of electricity through his tired old body. With his blood coursing to one particular area of his anatomy, Anthony had forced himself to step away. If he hadn't managed to gain control of the situation, and his body, he might have taken her then and there. He'd certainly been tempted by the thought of Edith's lovely body pressed up against the shelves, her lips panting his name in pleasure while he pumped into her wet warmth and if the young woman's response was any indication she was as eager as he. Thinking just how wet and warm her body must have been, Anthony groaned and turning the ignition headed home to take a cold shower. In the meantime, he hoped to come up with an excuse to see the high strung middle daughter of Lord and Lady Grantham in the very near future.

After speaking with Edith in the library, the Countess returned to gala feeling rather smug. Asking if Sir Anthony had enjoyed the evening so far, the lady was delighted to see her middle daughter blush a rosy pink. I should probably see after him, Edith had stuttered. Wouldn't want you or Papa to be embarrassed by my bad manners. When Cora informed her that the baronet had already left, the young woman stood abruptly, clearly agitated. Feigning a headache, the strawberry blonde made her excuses and retired to her room.

Yes, there was definitely chemistry between the two. Now, getting them in the same room once again. That was the next step. In two weeks, the Crawley's were hosting a dinner party in honor of Mary and Matthew's recent engagement. Cora grinned wickedly. Tomorrow, Anthony Strallan would receive yet another invitation to Downton.

"Cora, my dear" Robert's voice interrupted her scheming, "you seem to be particularly enjoying tonight's festivities."

"Yes" his wife beamed, accepting the flute of champagne her husband offered. "Seemingly, things are going quite splendidly."

In her room, Edith paced back and forth trying with all her might to rid herself of the sensations Anthony's kiss had evoked. Her body thrummed and ached with desire, though, she was loathe to admit it. What was it about this man, a man old enough to be her father that filled her with such raw lust. And he knew it too. Anthony Strallan was completely aware of the effect he had on her. Of that Edith was certain and yet, unlike so many other men who would have pressed their advantage, he'd stopped. Given her a taste of just how consuming passion could be and then casually bid her goodnight. Infuriating that's what he was. A combination of infuriating, intoxicating, and deliciousness was this man, wrapped up in one exquisitely enticing package . And, heaven help her, she wanted more!


	4. Boundaries

**I'd like to thank everyone who's read this story and I'm especially grateful to those of you who've taken time to leave a review!**

After a fitful night of tossing and turning, Edith Crawley tramped across Downton's vast expanse hoping a bit of exercise would calm her emotions. At least, she'd convinced herself that was her reason for trekking through the soft damp grass towards the boundary her family's estate shared with Anthony Strallan's property. She'd spent most of the previous evening in her room trying, unsuccessfully, to figure out a way to bump into the tall blonde while making it seem as though it were a chance meeting. This morning, unable to rid her thoughts of the blue eyed baronet and his passionate embrace, Edith had thrown back the covers and quickly dressed. Consumed by her longing for and fascination with the older gentleman, the young woman had decided a walk might do her good. Pulling a grey jumper over her blouse and donning a pair of wellies, she'd headed out into the foggy mist.

Perhaps, she thought, as she followed the path along the back gardens, if she traveled far enough, she might catch a glimpse Locksley Manor in the distance. Without being noticed of course, she certainly didn't want to give that insufferable man any indication whatsoever that she might be interested in him. Edith paused for a moment to consider whether or not this little excursion was such a good idea but curiosity overcame her reservations and she continued on her way. It was, after all, she reasoned, early on a Sunday morning and therefore highly unlikely that anyone would be about the area.

Thirty minutes or so later, unsure of how far she'd travelled and not exactly certain of her location, Edith was about to turn back towards the Abbey when, after rounding a bend in the stream she'd been following, the gingerbread walls of Locksley came into view. It's exterior appeared warm and inviting unlike Downton, which though many thought magnificent, to the Crawley's middle daughter, it had always seemed rather cold and desolate. Edith, almost as intrigued by Anthony's home as she was it's owner, waded through the brook in order to get a closer look.

Unfortunately for young woman, Anthony had fared no better than Edith in his attempts at slumber. He'd been up since before dawn working on estate ledgers and despite his best efforts, had accomplished very little. Deciding he could use some fresh air, the older gentleman donned a jacket and strode off absent mindedly towards the border his land shared with the Grantham estate. He hadn't intended to go far but his thoughts were preoccupied by a certain strawberry blonde whom he'd kissed the night before and soon he neared the creek that served as the boundary to the two properties. Hearing a gasp, the baronet glanced up into brown eyes of the very person of whom he'd been thinking.

"Good morning" he greeted cautiously, noticing the small smile that briefly crossed her features before her usual cold facade settled back in place. Perhaps here, alone, the two of them might possibly put aside the bickering nature of their previous meetings and start anew. But, alas, it was not meant to be. Startled by Anthony's unexpected appearance, Edith's attitude was immediately hostile and defensive.

"You are aware you're on private property" she asked in a haughty tone.

Anthony eyes flashed momentarily before reigning in his agitation. "If anyone is guilty of trespassing my dear, it's you" he calmly replied.

"You're the one traipsing around on Grantham property" she accused.

"If you were familiar with the deeds, you'd know crossing the stream places you on the Strallan side of the boundary."

"Perhaps you should consider putting a fence up" Edith sniffed.

"Generations of Crawley's and Strallan's have inhabited these lands without the need for a fence" Anthony informed her. "I assure you, we'll not be constructing one to appease your petulant behavior."

"How dare you scold me like some unruly child" the redhead glared.

"I'll speak to you like an adult when you learn to behave as one, young lady."

"Sir Anthony, need I remind you that I'm the daughter of an earl? Perhaps you should apologize before I inform my father that you've insulted me."

Two can play at this game Anthony thought. Closing the distance between them, he grasped the strawberry blonde by the shoulders, "Perhaps, you should explain why you're trespassing on my property before I'm tempted to contact the authorities."

"Let me go" she ordered, as she half heartedly tried to squirm out of his grip.

Anthony's gaze fell upon the young woman's lips and Edith, certain he was going to kiss her once again, trembled in delightful anticipation. Instead, much to her annoyance, the older gentleman turned the young woman and headed her in the direction from whence she'd came. His large hands still firmly clamped on her shoulders, Anthony marched the strawberry blonde back across the stream and deposited her on the other side, before speaking.

"I'm assuming you can find your own way from here."

Edith rolled her eyes, "I can manage just fine, thank you very much."

"Good day Miss Crawley" Anthony gave a curt nod in her direction.

"Obnoxious man" she muttered under her breath.

Edith, unable to take her eyes from Anthony's lean lanky frame, watched as the tall blonde, without so much as a glance over his shoulder, splashed through the rippling water to the other bank. Why do you always have to be so unpleasant Edith, she chided herself as he disappeared from sight. Must one bad experience influence your attitude towards every man? Do you want to live your life alone and bitter? Until you're willing once more to trust someone with your heart, that's all you have to look forward to. Not every man, she tried to convince herself, is Michael Gregson.


	5. Progress

**I'd like to thank everyone who's taken the time to read this story and I'm especially grateful for all reviews and comments. Hopefully, you're still enjoying this little tale.**

After leaving Edith and heading back in the direction of Locksley, Anthony, coming upon a fallen tree, sat down for a moment. Rubbing a hand over his face, the baronet marvelled at the effect the young woman had on him. One minute he was tempted to bend her over his knee for her insolent behavior and the next he was resisting the urge to kiss her senseless. Contemplating his most recent encounter with the strawberry blonde, he wondered about Lady Grantham's remark that her daughter had experienced some difficult circumstances, implying that those unfortunate events were responsible, at least in part, for the young lady's behavior. Pondering just what sort of circumstances could make someone so argumentative and bitter, the older gentleman started upon hearing his name.

"Sir Anthony" Edith's voice was small and timid, "might I have a word?"

"Lady Edith" the baronet sighed, "I'd rather not continue our little quarrel so if you'll excuse me, I really..."

"Nor would I" Edith interrupted, "I..what I mean to say is..I...well, I'd like to apologize."

Anthony stood and took a few steps towards the redhead. "You needn't worry. I wasn't serious about calling the authorities" he said, giving a crooked grin that made Edith go a bit weak in the knees.

"Apparently, I'm not particularly worried that you would" Edith gave a small smile, "seeing how technically, I'm once again trespassing on your property . No, I realize I've been extremely rude to you for no reason and for that I'm truly sorry. I seem to have developed the habit of assuming the worst of others as well as pushing people away with my attitude."

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed" Anthony replied, trying to lighten the mood.

Edith, unaware the tall blonde was teasing her, looked towards the ground. Her lower lip trembling, she spoke softly, "at least l deserve your sarcasm. Good day" she bid the baronet before turning to take the path back towards Downton.

"Edith wait" Anthony caught the young woman's arm. "I was only joking. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"It's not your fault. I just never know if a person is being genuine or if they're mocking me. Again."

Anthony cringed at the pain in the young woman's voice. "I happen to be a good listener should you need someone to talk to."

Cautiously looking into the baronet's brilliant blue eyes, Edith saw only concern, "It's a long story" she warned.

"I've plenty of time. Let's walk" he suggested, hoping the activity might make it easier for Edith to accept his offer.

Two hours later, Anthony had a much better understanding of Edith's complicated demeanor.

It started with her family.

Her older sister Mary had terrorized the poor girl since early childhood. Planting in Edith's mind ideas such as the middle daughter, favoring neither her sisters nor her parents, was actually adopted and therefore not a true Crawley. When Anthony pointed out her striking resemblance to her aunt Rosamund, Edith simply shrugged her shoulders, "well, when you're six years old...besides as we got older, Papa was always so involved with Mary and Mama seemed overly concerned with Sybil so I thought perhaps Mary'd been telling the truth."

And then there was Patrick. He and Mary'd had a grand time leading the strawberry blonde to believe that Downton's successor had feelings for her. The young lady had been heartbroken to realize Patrick had been toying with her but even more devasting was having to endure the pair's insults. "You actually thought I could some love someone like you" he'd jeered. "Really Edith" her sister had added, "why would the future Earl of Grantham choose you when he could have his pick from among any of the more desirable women available.

Even now it seemed that Edith was destined to be out of step with other people. "You see most everyone my age thinks I'm odd because I prefer bookstores and libraries to surfing the internet. Music and art over social media. Even members of my own family are always asking why can't you be more like everyone else?"

The strawberry blonde slumped as though exhausted, "pushing people away, I don't know anything else" she mumbled, as though trying to explain her behavior to herself more than anyone.

Anthony remained quiet, sensing there was more to the story but refusing to push the redhead to continue. As they neared Locksley, it became apparent that Edith had revealed all she intended. At least for the moment.

"I should be getting back" the young woman said as they came to stop on the front lawn. "Would you mind if I cut across your property? It would be quicker than following the road, I think."

"Let me drive you" Anthony blurted, unsure as to why he was so nervous all of a sudden. " That is if you wouldn't mind the company."

"I should like that very much" Edith replied, smiling bashfully up at him.

Looking out an upstairs window, Cora Crawley let out a small gasp as a huge smile crossed her face. She watched as Anthony Strallan bounced out if his seat and hurried around to Edith's side of the car. Opening her door, he offered his hand, a crooked grin appearing when the young lady accepted his assistance. The pair walked towards the front entrance where the baronet tipped his hat to a blushing Edith and, after he'd seen her daughter safely inside, took his leave. Lady Grantham had no idea what had occurred since the older gentleman's departure the night before but the couple certainly seemed to have warmed towards one another. And, she, for one, was quite happy to see such progress.


	6. Family Opinion

**Not a lot of E and A in this chapter but our lovely couple returns in the next, I promise. My dear readers, I appreciate you! If you have time, I'd love to know your thoughts.**

Intrigued by his conversation with Edith the previous day and curious to learn more, Anthony spent the next morning attempting to invent a plausible excuse to see the strawberry blonde as soon as possible. Gathering up some books which were due back at the library, it occurred to the older gentleman that Edith might also have some material which needed returning. Excited at the prospect of seeing the young lady once again, Anthony decided to stop by Downton on his way to Ripon and ask her to join him.

Arriving at the Abbey around noon, he was escorted to the drawing room where all the Crawley's except Edith were gathered

"What a pleasant surprise" Cora greeted. "I did receive your response to the invitation I sent if that's why you're here."

"Ah, yes, about that" the older gentleman fumbled, "I know I originally declined but now find I'm free that evening, that is, if the invitation's still open."

"Of course, you're always welcome at Downton Sir Anthony."

"Was that all" Robert asked, confused as to why his neighbor found it necessary to deliver such news in person.

"Ah, no...my apologies for dropping by unexpectedly" the baronet stammered, "but you see...actually...I was... ah...hoping to see Edith."

The baronet flushed as he felt four pairs of eyes curiously studying him.

"She should be down any moment now" Cora informed him, amused at the baronet's obvious embarrassment.

No sooner had she spoken than the door swung open and the strawberry blonde made a rather inelegant entrance, tripping over the rug and stumbling into the room. Upon seeing Anthony, she righted herself and attempted to save face by leaning nonchalantly on a nearby table.

"It's good to know I'm not the only person here who's a bit of a klutz" Anthony teased causing Edith to blush.

"Sir Anthony was just explaining that he's here to see you dear."

"Yes" the tall blonde cleared his throat nervously, "I'm heading into Ripon to return the books I borrowed a few weeks back. I'm sure you'll recall the day I nearly barreled over top of you" he winked. "I thought perhaps, you'd need to return some items as well and might like to accompany me."

"As a matter of fact I'd love to" Edith beamed. "If you don't mind waiting while I gather a few things."

"Not at all" the baronet grinned.

"Well, I didn't see that coming" Mary commented as soon as the couple was out of earshot.

"I, for one, think it's lovely" Sybil chirped.

"Please, one sappy romantic in this family is quite enough" Mary rolled her eyes at her baby sister.

"From what I observed of their interaction with each other at the gala, I'm suprised Edith agreed to go anywhere with Anthony Strallan" Robert added.

"Yes" said Mary, "they certainly seemed to be at each other's throats. That doesn't bode well."

"Oh I don't know" Sybil chimed in, "they rather reminded me of you and Matthew. Bickering one moment and mooning over each other the next."

"Oh Sybil, do shut up" her sister glared, "you're starting to sound like Granny."

"Mary" Cora warned, "be civil."

"That's ok Mama, I expected just such a response. Anyway sister of mine, me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

"Are you channeling your inner Edith now" Mary retorted. "Waiting for any opportunity to bore the rest of us with some literary quote you think applies to the situation at hand."

Before Sybil could answer, the door opened once again and Carson announced the Dowager Countess, who entered looking very displeased. "Will someone please explain why my middle granddaughter is riding off with Anthony Strallan beaming like some silly schoolgirl for heaven's sake" she grumbled. "I'd also like to know why he's looking like the cat that got the cream."

"He's only taking her to the library to return some books" Robert informed her. "There's no reason for concern."

"Well, I don't like it" she declared, thumping her cane against the floor. "I don't like it one bit!"

"I don't know why you're so upset Granny" Mary dismissed her grandmother's concerns, "the most dull person in the county is going, with someone who must be equally dull if he enjoys Edith's company, to the most boring place in the county."

"Mary dear, you're so clueless" Sybil laughed, "only you would think the library boring."

"I cannot believe" Mary began, "that you're..."

"Am I the only one here with eyes" an exasperated Violet interrupted, looking around the room. "Mark my word, there's something brewing between those two. And I'd advise you, Robert, to put stop to it before things get out of hand!"


	7. On The Drive To The Library

**Our lovely couple is back. I borrowed one of my favorite lines** **by Lord Grantham in the series and allowed Anthony to use it. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and/or following! You all are the best!**

Unaware they were the focus of the conversation back at Downton, Edith and Anthony rode along exchanging small talk and, in Edith's case, shy smiles as well. At least their drive began pleasantly enough until...

"So, what type of material are you returning" Edith asked, looking over her shoulder into the back seat.

"Oh, a hodge podge of subjects" Anthony replied, "history texts, farming journals..."

"I don't see any books except the ones I brought" the redhead frowned.

"Really" the baronet glanced through the rear view mirror. "I must have forgotten them" he shrugged nonchalantly.

Turning back towards Anthony, the young woman stared hard at him.

"What" the older gentleman asked, noticing the sour look on her face.

"I don't like being lied to" Edith's tone was harsh.

"I don't appreciate being accused of lying either" Anthony snapped.

The strawberry blonde knew she was overreacting but, overcome by her insecurities, couldn't stop her little tirade. "Every one thinks I'm an idiot" the young lady shrieked. "Especially men. They all think all they have to do is show poor old Edith some attention and she's so desperate and gullible she'll fall for anything."

Anthony grimaced. It took every ounce of restraint he had to keep from spouting the hurtful remarks that lay just on the tip of his tongue. Without a word, he pulled to the side of the road and unfastened his seat belt, silently stepping out and walking to the rear of the vehicle.

Edith, suprised at Anthony's reaction or lack thereof, glanced through the side mirror to see the tall blonde muttering to himself as he paced back and forth behind the car. _Way to_ _go Crawley_. _Allowing your unpleasant past to once again get in the way of your future. Will you never learn._ Her thoughts were interrupted as driver's side door suddenly swung open and Anthony slid behind the wheel. He spoke not a word, simply checked to see that traffic was clear before making a u-turn and heading back in the direction from whence they'd came.

You've done it now, he's taking you home. The only person who's shown you any real interest or concern in ages and already you've managed to drive him away, she sadly thought. As they approached the gates of the Abbey, Edith, expecting Anthony to slow up and turn, was suprised and a bit worried when the older gentleman hit the accelerator and sped by.

"Might I ask where we're going?" Edith chanced a few moments later.

"Locksley" Anthony replied gruffly.

Not another word was spoken until the couple pulled up in front of the baronet's home. "Out" the usually soft spoken gentleman barked at his companion. Motioning for the strawberry blonde to follow, he quickly marched to the door and entered ahead of her. Unsure what to expect, Edith stepped slowly inside. Anthony pointed to a table near the entance, "there are the books I intended to return" he spat out. "In my haste to see you, I simply forgot to pick them up on my way out."

"Oh god Anthony, I'm so sorry" Edith apologized dropping her head in shame. "Please, please forgive me!" she begged, on the verge of tears.

"Edith look at me" he answered softly, touched by the sincerity of the young woman's plea. Gently he lifted her chin so that she could look into his eyes, " I know you've been hurt sweetheart but you have to stop pushing me away. I want us to get to know each other but that won't happen unless you open up to me. Hard as it may be, you need to trust me" he told her as he stepped into the library.

"I want to trust you. I do, I really do" Edith cried following after him. "It's just, I'm afraid once you know the truth you'll despise me" she sobbed.

"My dear girl, we all have chapters we would rather keep unpublished." Anthony looked up from where he knelt in front of the hearth, "My self included, sweet one" he added, before turning to build a fire.

"Not nearly as terrible as mine, I'm sure" Edith said as she sank wearily into a chair. She watched as the tall blonde stoked the flames. "Did..did you mean what you said...were you really excited about seeing me?"

"Of course" he replied a bit exasperated as he scooted across the floor towards her. "I've thought of nothing else." He placed his hands over hers before continuing, "I'm not perfect but there are two things I promise you. I won't lie and I won't judge you. Do you believe me?"

"I'll try. That's the best I can promise. Will that do?" She looked at Anthony reluctantly, filled with the fear of being rejected.

"For the time being, I suppose, it'll have to. Now, I'm going to make some tea and then you and I are going to have a long talk young lady."

And afterwards, the strawberry blonde thought bitterly, watching as the blue eyed baronet strode off towards the kitchen, you'll not be wanting to see me again.


	8. Amsterdam

**To everyone who's taken the time to read and/or comment, thank you ever so much!**

Anxiously, Edith paced the floor as she waited for Anthony in the library. By the time the baronet returned, the young woman had worked herself into a frenzy. Setting the tray on a side table, he studied the strawberry blonde for a moment.

"Edith, sweetheart, come sit down" he said gently.

Edith, on the verge of tears, sadly shook her head, "Anthony, please, you mustn't waste your time. Just take me home."

"No!" Anthony said, rather forcefully before his tone softened, "it's my time, and I think you should allow me to decide what may or may not be a waste of it. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose" the strawberry blonde said reluctantly. "It's just, for the most part, and I realize it's my fault, we haven't gotten along very well and I couldn't bear for you to be any more disappointed in me then you already have been."

"Edith, I thought you agreed to trust me."

"I said I would try" Edith sighed.

"This isn't trying though, is it?"

"I know...it's just... I'm...afraid what will happen once you know the truth."

"Perhaps, this may sound strange but I'm glad you're frightened to tell me. It means you're concerned what I think of you. Which, I believe, means in some small way you care for me." Anthony patted seat beside him, "come sit with me, please."

Avoiding Anthony's gaze, strawberry blonde sat, wringing her hands as the tall blonde waited patiently.

"I don't know where to start" she confessed, glancing up briefly.

"Perhaps we might disregard that old cliche' of starting at the beginning" Anthony suggested, stilling Edith's hands with his own, "and cut straight to the chase. Just come right out with whatever's troubling you so."

Closing her eyes, the redhead took a deep breath, "that would be Amsterdam" she mumbled.

"Ah yes" Anthony smirked, "one can get into quite a lot of trouble in Amsterdam" he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

The young woman looked at him in disbelief, "As if the noble Sir Anthony Strallan would know anything about getting into trouble" she scoffed.

"Don't look so suprised" Anthony pretended to take offense, "you know" he gave a slight pause, "I wasn't born middle-aged."

"No, but" the strawberry blonde managed a weak smile, "you suit it."

The couple sat quietly for a moment as Edith gathered the courage to continue.

"After uni, I wasn't having any luck finding a position as a journalist in London or anywhere for that matter. One of my professors had some contacts in Denmark and asked if I'd be interested in doing some freelance travel articles. Of course, I jumped at the opportunity."

"Well, so far, it doesn't sound too sordid" Anthony declared, attempting to put Edith at ease.

Edith's face darkened, "But it will. You see the editor of the magazine, Michael Gregson, he showed more than a professional interest in me. Me" she repeated, "the plain one."

"He played on your insecurities, Edith. He took advantage of you. You mustn't blame yourself."

"He was married."

"The cad! How dare he..."

""I knew" Edith interrupted the older gentleman before she lost her nerve, "I knew and I was so desperate for a man's attention that even though it was wrong, we began seeing each other. At first it was just drinks, dinner, that sort of thing."

Realizing where the young woman was heading with her story, Anthony's heart sank and he bit the inside of his jaw to keep from cursing Gregson's blasted name.

"One evening we were both a bit tipsy and the kissing became rather heated" Edith blushed furiously. "We wound up in my bedroom and well, you know" her voice trailed off, too ashamed to continue.

Anthony sat silently, trying to formulate a response to Edith's revelation that wouldn't seem judgemental.

Edith, mistaking the older gentleman's silence for disapproval, rose, reaching for her purse and coat.

Anthony stood as well, "What are you doing?"

"Escaping before I further embarrass myself." The young woman's lower lip trembled, "I'm sure you can't wait to be shed of the pathetic girl whose self-esteem is so low she'd willingly become a man's mistress."

"Sweetheart, I promised not to judge you. None of us are perfect. And, you're certainly not the first to commit such a youthful indiscretion. The important thing is you've learned from your mistake."

"But that's not all. There's something else..." Edith paused.

Anthony reached for her hand, "It will be alright Edith, I promise. I just need you to find the courage to tell me and you need to have faith in me. Then you can start to forgive yourself and we can put this entire episode where it belongs, in the past."

"Oh Anthony, if only it were that easy" the strawberry blonde murmured . You see, I'm pregnant."

 **A/N : While there's nothing taken from Downton, I'm curious to see if any of my fellow Robert Bathurst fans noticed the lines borrowed from another wonderful series.**


	9. What Might The Future Hold

**Thanks for the reviews and new follows for the last chapter. We writers thrive on your comments.**

 **Lady Spottedhorse and JF, you were correct, a few lines used in the previous chapter were borrowed from Series 7 of Cold Feet and belonged to David and Nikki.**

 _"But that's not all. There's something else..." Edith paused._

 _Anthony_ _reached for her hand, "It will be all right Edith, I promise. I just need you to find the courage to tell me and you need to have faith in me. Then you can start to forgive yourself and we can put this entire episode where it belongs, in the past."_

 _"Oh Anthony, if only it were that easy" the strawberry blonde murmured, "You see, I'm pregnant."_

It took Anthony a moment to fully comprehend Edith's announcement. Briefly, the tall blonde wondered if he'd perhaps misunderstood her. Out of the numerous scenarios he'd imagined over the past few weeks as contributing to the young woman's sour demeanor, the possibility that she might be pregnant certainly hadn't occurred to him.

The silence between the two was deafening.

Edith spoke first, "I've shocked you. The daughter of an Earl behaving in such an inappropriate manner."

"No" Anthony slowly shook his head, "there's just a lot to process. Does Gregson know your carrying his child?"

"Yes. Well, he knows I'm pregnant. He accused me of being with other men. Said he couldn't be sure it was his. I thought he loved... he told me he was planning to divorce his wife so we could be together. I'm such a fool" the young woman muttered.

"So, he's unwilling to provide any type of support, emotional, financial, or otherwise" the baronet's jaw twitched as he angrily shoved both fists into his trouser pockets to keep from pummeling the wall. Once again, a young woman was being left to shoulder the responsibility for both parties involved.

"You could take legal action."

"No!" Edith replied vehemently. "I refuse to allow my child to be subjected to a parent who doesn't want to be involved in their life."

"Well, thank goodness you have the support of your family. Although, I must admit it's a bit surprising how calmly Robert seems to have accepted the circumstances."

"Only because he doesn't yet know" Edith murmured. "I haven't told anyone but you."

"Oh Edith!"

"I was too scared" the teary eyed young woman replied. "Mama will be so disappointed, Papa ashamed, Granny will rave that I've completely disgraced the family, and oh god, Mary..." her voice trailed off, not wanting to consider how much more condescending her uppity sister's attitude would become.

"Surely your mother must...when I stumbled into you at the library, she mentioned you were going through a difficult time."

"Mama has my bitterness chalked up to a messy breakup with Michael, nothing more. At least, I don't think she suspects how dire my situation truly is."

"So Cora's attempts at matchmaking have nothing to do with...your situation?"

The strawberry blonde laughed bitterly, "I'm afraid Mama's attempts at landing a suitable husband for her plain, inept, middle daughter has more to do with my family being convinced I will end up a spinister if left to my own devices."

Anthony shook his head in disbelief. How could the Crawley's fail to see just how special Edith was? Granted, he didn't know the young woman well but in the short time they'd spent together, he certainly looked forward to the two of them becoming better acquainted.

"Please don't take this wrong but" Anthony grimaced, hating himself for his next question, "have you considered all the options available to someone in your position?"

Edith nodded, "Michael even suggested...that I... I should... get rid of it" she sobbed. "My little problem... that's what he called our... my baby."

"Bloody hell" the baronet cursed under his breath.

"But that's out of the question, so either I'll go away until I've had the baby, placing him or her up for adoption once I've given birth or I'll take an extended trip to America, claiming the child as my ward when I return. Grandmother Martha would never turn me away although, she might not understand my reluctance to claim the baby as my own. At least, unlike the rest of my family, she'll respect the fact that it's my decision make. Or, I could just tell the truth, consequences be damned. It's not as though my family holds me in such a high esteem to begin with."

Edith paused, before looking directly into his bright blue eyes, "Thank you for listening. It feels good to finally tell someone. I... I don't...feel quite so... oh I don't know" she sighed. _Alone and abandoned._

Anthony's heart sank as he took in Edith's sad countenance. The young lady had more than lived up to her promise of trusting the older gentleman, taking a huge leap of faith to share with him a burden she wasn't comfortable even revealing to her family. Now it was time to honor his end of the bargain.

The tall blonde was suddenly aware that he'd been openly staring at the young woman's mid section. He forced his eyes up to meet Edith's gaze of uncertainty. The redhead quickly glanced away, shoulders slumping in shame and defeat, her body language clearly indicating that rejection was the response she expected to receive. Please let me find the words she needs to hear, Anthony silently prayed. Tentatively stepping towards her, the baronet gently wrapped his arms around the strawberry blonde, pulling her into the warmth of his comforting embrace.

"I'll be here Edith" he whispered, placing a kiss to her strawberry curls, "you won't have to do this alone."

 _I really struggled with this chapter and still feel as though I didn't accurately convey Edith's emotional distress. Unfortunately, it seemed this was as good as it was going to get, so I decided to go ahead and post._


	10. Man With A Plan

**I know! An update. It's long overdue and I apologise! Long live Andith!**

Anthony continued to hold Edith until the strawberry blonde's sobs had ceased. As she wiped the few remaining tears from her cheeks, he decided it would be best to postpone their visit to the library for a day or two.

"Edith, there's a bathroom down the hall if you'd like to freshen up a bit. You'll find towels and whatever else you might need in the linen closet."

Nodding, Edith stepped into the hallway.

"And," Anthony paused, "it might be best if we waited to return our books. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh...ok...yes, I've...I've taken up... enough of your time," the strawberry blonde mumbled in disappointment before turning in the direction Anthony had indicated. "Give me just a few minutes and I'll be ready to head back to the Abbey."

"No, you misunderstand," the tall blonde caught her elbow, "I thought we might go for a spin. Perhaps the fresh air will help to clear our heads a bit."

"That sounds lovely, Anthony," Edith smiled brightly at the baronet's unexpected suggestion.

Fifteen minutes later, the couple was zipping through the countryside. While Edith was enjoying the solitude of taking in the scenery, she couldn't help but notice that Anthony seemed preoccupied. While at Locksley, the older gentleman had reassured the Crawley's middle daughter that she wouldn't face her unfortunate situation alone but with his continued silence during the drive, the young woman was beginning to worry he might be having second thoughts. She was just about to ask if there was a problem when her companion, pulling to a open spot by the roadside, switched off the ignition and glanced in her direction.

Unable to bear the intensity of Anthony's electrifying gaze, Edith looked away.

"Edith, look at me, please," the baronet spoke softly as he turned the redhead's face back towards him.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman steeled herself for the rejection she was about to receive, "go on" she whispered.

"I was wondering if you have an idea how far along you are?'

"The doctor in London thinks about six weeks. Why do you ask?"

"Ah," the older gentleman nodded thoughtfully, "that means there's a good chance my plan could work."

"What on earth are you going on about Anthony?"

"I know you think your only options are giving the baby up for adoption or passing the child off as your ward but..." Anthony hesitated. "If we were to start seeing each other everyday, give the impression of a whirlwind courtship, perhaps everyone would assume the child was mine."

Edith looked at him in disbelief, "Have you gone mad! Even if my family and everyone else bought into your little scheme, I couldn't allow you to make such a sacrifice. Besides we barely know one another!"

"Hold on, I'm not suggesting a permanent arrangement. There are a couple of different ways we could go about this. Once it became apparent that you're pregnant, we'd marry, claiming the child to be premature whenever he or she is born. Afterwards, we'd remain together six months or so before fabricating some reason to file for divorce. The only downside being your family will remind you, for god only knows how long, what a terrible mistake you made jumping into marriage with someone you hardly knew." The baronet gave a lopsided grin, "But at least you'd be able to claim the child outright."

The strawberry blonde shook her head, "I can't wait to hear what other hair-brained scheme you've concocted."

"A similar beginning of course, me sweeping you off your feet but I won't have you feeling obligated to marry me. So, instead, I'd throw you over. Claim there was no way the child belonged to me. Most importantly, no matter how you choose to go about it, the end result is still the same, you won't have to deny or give up the little one."

"Oh Anthony," Edith sighed sadly, "as much as I'd like to take you up on such a selfless offer, there's a few complications I think you've overlooked. First of all, if we marry and everyone believes the child to be yours, my family is going to be outraged by your refusal to support us after this sham of a marriage is dissolved. Secondly, with plan number two, consider the damage to your reputation when folks are convinced you've abandoned your own child! Either way, I can't, I won't allow you to subject yourself to such scorn and ridicule."

"Actually, I've given a great deal of consideration to both situations while driving. Should we marry then divorce, I would support this child regardless of the fact that he or she isn't biologically mine. I'm nearly fifty years old Edith, the likelihood of my getting married and having a family of my own is practically nil. My only living relative is my sister and she's well provided for should anything happen to her husband. So you see, there's no one else to whom I might leave my fortune or estate and as the saying goes you can't take it with you. As for my reputation, years ago, I came to the conclusion that I'd spent far to much time concerning myself with what others thought of me. I'm certainly not going to start now."

"I...I don't know what to say," Edith stammered, "this is a very tempting offer. But it would be wrong of me to take advantage of your generosity..."

"There's no need to make a decision now," Anthony interrupted, "but you must think very carefully about your answer. For now, let's get you back to Downton young lady. You've had quite enough stress for one day. You must take extra good care of yourself, for the little one's sake."

 **Thanks Mary Mueller1161! Your comment on tumblr inspired me to come back to this story.**


	11. Edith's Decision

**I want to thank all you lovely people for your reviews and follows and for continuing to read. I appreciate each of you!**

Upon their return to Downton, Anthony saw Edith to the door and suspecting they might have an audience, decided now was as good a time as any to begin laying the foundation for his plans. Just in case, he told himself, the young woman chose to take him up on his offer. And so, reaching out, he grasped a wayward strawberry curl, momentarily enjoying it's luxurious feel as he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger while resisting the sudden urge to thread both hands through Edith's glorious locks. Casually, as though the contact was completely unintentional, the baronet brushed his fingers lightly against her cheek, eliciting a gasp from the young redhead as he tucked the curl back in place before trailing his hand down to rest at her chin. Tilting her face up to meet his, the older gentleman's bright blue eyes bore into warm brown orbs seeking permission to continue and Edith, her body overcome by the sensations evoked by Anthony's touch, was powerless to refuse. Pressing his other hand to the small of her back, the baronet leaned in. His kiss, slow and sensual, caught an unsuspecting Edith off-guard and she grasped his broad shoulders to steady herself. Once the pair broke apart, Anthony bid the blushing strawberry blonde farewell with a promise to return the next day.

Apparently, the older gentleman was correct in his assumptions, for no sooner had Edith entered the hall, than Cora popped out of the drawing room.

"Surely, the two of you haven't been at the library this entire time," she smirked, casting a glance at the hall clock.

"If you must know Mama, we went to Locksley afterwards."

It wasn't completely the truth but the strawberry blonde knew admitting they'd never made it to their intended destination would only serve to peak her mother's curiousity and lead to questions that at the moment Edith was too exhausted to answer.

"Oh really!" Cora arched an eyebrow.

"Sir Anthony invited me to tea," Edith sighed, "and I accepted. End of story."

Cora glanced at her daughter mischievously, "It's certainly the first time you've ever returned from the library without an armload of books."

"What...Oh I... I seem to have... left them at Locksley," the redhead stammered.

"I see," Cora grinned, "the I believe I left my, in this case, books, at your place. Well played my girl."

"Oh Mama, it's not like that at all," Edith blushed, "I'm no good at playing those type games or being coy. You know better than anyone how terribly awkward I am especially when it comes to men. I just forgot."

"Hmmm, it's interesting that Sir Anthony forgot as well," her mother teased.

"Not really," Mary breezed into the room, "he is rather of an advanced age. So, I assume, from the looks of that kiss the two of you just shared, you"ll be seeing him again," she sniffed.

"Actually," dear lord, this is embarrassing, Edith thought, "He's... he's picking me up tomorrow and taking me to lunch," she replied, rushing to the staircase and retreating to her bedroom in order to avoid any further questioning.

Back home, Anthony poured himself a drink and stared out across the fields of Locksley. While not as vast as Downton's grounds, the older gentleman knew his estate was thriving and had been for generations. His only regret had been that his marriage to Maude had not produced a heir and with his sister having no children, the baronet had procrastinated concerning his arrangements for the future of the estate. But now, hope loomed on the horizon, if only he could convince a certain lovely young lady, for whom he was quickly developing feelings, to accept his offer of assistance. Anthony sighed. And, if she did, he had a confession of his own that needed to be made.

With the recent on set of morning sickness, Edith had begun taking breakfast in her room under the pretense of needing to meet deadlines for various freelance projects. This morning, the strawberry blonde was particularly thankful for such an excuse because it not only prevented her from having to deal with family prior to Anthony's return, it also allowed her time to reconsider the decision she'd made after a long night spent evaluating her options and reliving that kiss, followed by a few hours of restless sleep. She would go along with the baronet's scheme but only if he agreed that they live together instead of marrying. Edith realized that what had begun as friendship was quickly blossoming, on her part, into something much stronger. Certain that the handsome older gentleman did not reciprocate her feelings, she would not have him tied down to her.

At noon when Anthony arrived, Edith was waiting and before the tall blonde could exit his vehicle, she was climbing into the passenger seat and insisting they leave immediately.

The baronet grinned as he drove away, "someone must be hungry," he teased. "No one's ever that eager to spend time with me."

"Anthony, we need to talk. Would you mind...could we go to Locksley first."

Edith was quiet for the remainder of the ride. The older gentleman began to feel a tad uneasy but once he'd ushered her inside the gingerbread walls of his ancestral home, the young woman immediately opened up.

"I spent most of last night thinking about my baby and your suggestions. And, well if you're certain, then I...I accept your offer. But," the young woman paused to catch her breath, "once we've established ourselves as a couple, I thought that, rather than get married, I should just move in with you." Edith bit her trembling bottom lip, "Then when you've tired of us, instead of the hassle involved with getting divorced, I'll just take the baby and leave."

The sadness in Edith's voice made Anthony's heart ache but it completely broke at her certainty that his offer was only an act of kindness and he would eventually tire of her presence. But, now was not the time to add his burgeoning feelings for the redhead into the mix of what was already a fraught situation.

"In order to convince folks of our sudden romantic involvement, it's important you're comfortable with the scenario we're presenting so, if you think it best, then that's what we'll do."

"So we're agreed then?"

The baronet pursed his lips, "not quite, I'm afraid there's another matter we need to discuss first."


	12. A Minor Confession

_**Thanks for all your kind reviews!**_

 _"So we're agreed then?"_

 _The baronet pursed his lips, "not quite, I'm afraid there's another matter we need to discuss first."_

Edith flinched, "you're not..."

"No, no," Anthony interrupted, "I haven't changed my mind. But, you should know that we may be facing some opposition from your family, one member in particular, I fear."

"It's certainly not Mama or Papa, they'll be thrilled to have me off their hands. So, I'm not sure who you think it could be."

"Your grandmother," Anthony groaned.

"What? Why?"

"It has to do with your Aunt Rosamund, who, as I'm sure you're aware, could, in her younger days, be quite a handful. She liked to party and was, how shall I put this, fond of the boys, particularly any fellow that met with your grandmother's disapproval. Your grandparents expressed concern that left to her own devices, she might find herself in a... in rather embarrassing circumstances."

"Ah, I see. A similiar situation such as myself."

"Frankly," the baronet hurried on hoping to avoid causing Edith further embarrassment, "I think they were only worried about the scandal that would ensue."

"So what does any of that have to do with you?"

"While your grandmother was never my biggest fan, apparently, she felt a lowly baronet would be a much better addition to the Crawley family than any of the untitled young men Rosamund had her eye set on. And, my father, his only consideration was the prestige and honor that a marriage between his son and the daughter of the Earl of Grantham would bestow upon the Strallan name. It was quite a dilemna for your aunt and me."

"I don't understand why. We're talking about the 1980's It wasn't as though they could force you to marry."

"No," the tall blonde replied softly, "but, you, yourself, know that even today, the sense of honor and duty instilled in families holds a tremendous amount of power over it's members. I'd wager that's the reason you've yet to tell anyone you're pregnant."

"I suppose you're right," the redhead admitted. "Still, just because her plotting to arrange a marriage between the two of you failed, that's no reason to hold a grudge."

"Pehaps it's not so much that your aunt and I didn't marry but rather that she blames me, at least in part, for Rosamund and Marmaduke's marriage."

"That's ridiculous," Edith laughed. "Why would she blame you?"

"Rosamund and I were home for summer break from university when Violet and my father began pushing us towards each other. Your aunt and I are complete opposites, so although neither of us was interested in beginning a relationship, we decided to use the appearance of a blossoming romance to our advantage. Under this guise, we were able to finagle spending the weekends in London away from our parent's scrutinization. We'd go to parties, nightclubs..." Seeing Edith's grin, the tall blond coughed, "Anyway, during one of those weekends, Rosamund met your Uncle Marmaduke and the two began spending all their time together. Ros and I continued our little act, putting on appearances for our families during the week then running off to the city Friday evening where we'd meet up with your uncle before going our seperate ways."

"It still sounds unreasonable for Granny to be upset with you."

"Well, one Sunday evening near the end of summer, I went to our usual spot to collect Rosamund for the trip back home. They hadn't yet arrived so I sat down on a bench to wait. I thought nothing of it at first, but after an hour passed, I began to panic thinking perhaps there had been and accident or something. Fifteen minutes later, I frantically set out to search for them. Before I knew it, darkness had fallen and the realization that we were long overdue back at Yorkshire set in. Needless to say, I was terrified at the thought of showing up alone at Downton and having to explain to your grandmother that I had no idea where your aunt might be. It was nearly midnight before I gathered the courage to drive back to Yorkshire."

"So what happened when you told Granny?"

"She knew," Anthony sighed. "Everyone knew, my father, your grandparents."

"What? How?"

"Rosamund and Marmaduke had run off to Gretna Green to get married. They'd sent a telegram informing your grandparents of the nuptials whle neglecting to inform them that I had no idea whatsoever of their intentions. I'm certain that your grandmother, to this day, thinks I helped arrange the entire affair out of spite or some such nonsense."

"What? What's so funny?" he asked as Edith burst out laughing.

"This sounds exactly like the kind of stunt Rosamund would pull but only having met you recently, I have a hard time imagining you as young and devious."

"Are you suggesting I've lost all my boyish charms?" Anthony pretended to be hurt.

"You know what I meant," the strawberry blonde rolled her eyes and swatted the older gentleman's shoulder, "besides, I prefer manly to boyish anytime," she giggled. "Especially when it comes to kissing," she added quietly, her thoughts wandering back to that night in the library when the tall baronet, after declaring she'd only been kissed by boys, proceeded to leave her flustered in the wake of his passionate embrace. Feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks, she busied herself with her tea hoping the baronet hadn't heard that last comment.

Instinctively, Anthony wanted to take the young woman in his arms and kiss her once more but now, he realized, was not an appropriate time.

"Of course, since I was the only party present," he took a deep breath and continued, "everyone took their frustration and disappointment out on me. Violet because she felt Ros had ruined her life by marrying beneath her. My father because the Strallan name would not be ascending up the social ladder as he had hoped. And, both, it seems, held me responsible for the missed opportunity of increasing the wealth and status quo of both families which would have occurred had the estates been unified through such a marriage. Violet swore she would neither forgive nor forget the shame and scandal, that in her perception, I had helped bring on the Grantham name. To say she's treated me coldly ever since would be putting it mildly. So the question remains, are you willing to cross swords with your grandmother should it come to that?"

"I do find Granny rather daunting," the strawberry blonde confided, "but nothing's changed. You've presented me with an opportunity to raise this child as my own and I intend to take it."

"That's my girl! Now, there's one final detail I'd like you to reconsider. I think we should get married," Anthony proclaimed. "Please, hear me out," he continued as Edith began to protest. "I understand your wanting to avoid a hassle should we get divorced but there needn't be any problems. My lawyers would handle everything. All that would be required of you is to sign the documents finalizing the proceedings. Also, the legality of marriage would make it much easier to provide for this child should something happen to me. And, I believe, we'd be much more capable of weathering any storms we might encounter if faced with your family's disapproval."

Anthony held his breath while the young woman quietly considered his suggestion.

"Ok," Edith grinned mischievously as her eyes met his, "as long as you realize Granny will fully blame you for this entire scheme as well."

"Oh no," the baronet buried his face in his hands, "what have I gotten myself into?"


	13. The Time Is Now

Setting their scheme in motion, Anthony began arriving earlier each day to whisk Edith away while returning her home later each night. By the end of the first week, the two were meeting for breakfast and keeping company until the wee hours of the morning. Sharing an uncanny list of common interests, the pair easily whiled away the hours with activities such as drives through the country, picnics, trips to London for art and theatre, and rainy days spent quietly reading or immersed in lively debate sitting by the fire in Locksley's library. And, with each passing minute of each hour spent together those smoldering embers of affection and attraction, that both tried unsuccessfully to contain, kindled into something deeper, the extent of which, unfortunately, either had yet to fully grasp. As a result, much of the conversation at Mary and Matthew's engagement party centered around the unlikely couple who couldn't keep their eyes or hands off each other. Oh, there were no blatant looks of lust or tawdry displays of public affection put on simply for the benefit of those present. Rather, those attending the festivities were clued in to the couple's true feelings through an array of small intimate gestures; the brushing of fingers, light touches to an arm, the ease with which they leaned into one another. Those shared looks and knowing smiles that two people, capable of understanding each other without speaking, use to communicate. The hushed tones of laughter shared by would be lovers over an inside joke. These details were perhaps insignificant to Edith and Anthony but, to those observing the couple, such displays spoke volumes.

Shortly after Mary's party, Edith began spending the occasional night at Locksley and a just mere three weeks into their courtship, the couple announced they were moving in together. Family members weren't shy when it came to vocalizing their opinions concerning the rapid progression of the couple's relationship. As one would expect, Cora was over the moon. Robert, completely clueless as to the true nature of the relationship developing between his daughter and Anthony, declared the whole idea absurd. Violet, hoping Edith's infatuation with the older gentleman was just a passing fancy that would soon blow over, had held her tongue during those initial weeks. But, once the couple announced their intended living arrangements, the baronet quickly became the object of the dowager's scorn and ridicule and Edith, the victim of snide remarks casting doubt on young woman's sanity and sensibility.

Having already acquired the necessary license, Anthony, after a week of enduring the dowager's insults, began to press the young woman to announce their plans to wed. Edith, while understanding they had a very definite timeline to which they needed to adhere in order to convince folks Anthony was indeed the father of her child, grew increasingly concerned the tall blond would come to regret tying his life to hers. Up until now, the redhead had deftly avoided making a decision concerning the matter but tonight, at a charity event hosted by Lady Grantham, the baronet was adamant that it would be in their best interest to make an announcement before the end of the evening. Unfortunately, the stress of keeping secrets, fabricating a supposed romance, and a potential commitment to a life-changing event such as marriage, had finally taken their toll on the expectant mother. During dinner, exhausted and on the verge of a breakdown, Edith, excused herself saying she needed a bit of a lie down before gearing up for the remainder of the night's activities. Seeking refuge in the library, the strawberry blonde at that moment desperately wished there was someone in whom she could confide. Lost in thought, the young woman nearly jumped out of her skin when the door suddenly opened and Sybil popped in.

"Imagine finding you here," the brunette teased. "I thought perhaps you might walk with me to the ballroom and we could make a grand entrance together! Edith," she asked, noticing her sister's anxious demeanor, "are you ok? You've been awfully quiet these last few days."

"Just feeling a bit overwhelmed, I suppose," the strawberry blonde sighed.

"Yes," Sybil laughed, "I suspect being swept off one's feet by a handsome fellow such as Anthony Strallan would have that effect on a girl." When the strawberry blonde frowned, the younger sibling paused momentarily before continuing, "are the two of you having problems?"

"No, well... it's complicated."

"Come," Sybil stated, linking her arm through Edith's and guiding her into the hall, "you can tell me all about it on the way."

The two sisters walked in silence until Sybil's curiosity got the better of her, "What's bothering you my dear? Have you and Anthony had your first lover's spat?"

"No, it's nothing of the sort. You see, Anthony... he... he wants to...marry me."

"Edith!" Sybil squealed, "that's wonderful news! Isn't it? I mean, I know Granny's been less than pleasant but her opinions aren't. .."

"Oh Syb, you don't understand. It's all such a mess!"

"If you need someone to talk to..."

"I'm pregnant!" Edith blurted out.

Stunned beyond belief, the brunette came to a halt, "You're what?"

"Pregnant but you mustn't tell anyone."

"And, Anthony, being a gentleman, intends to make an honest woman of you. So, the one question that begs an answer is, are you in love with him?"

"Oh god, Sybil, I love him so much!"

"Then I don't see a problem."

"The problem is," the redhead took a deep breath, "Anthony's not the father. Michael Gregson is."

"Oh my! That could certainly complicate things a bit," the brunette murmured, "but it's obvious the man's in love with you."

"If only that were true," Edith muttered as they approached the ballroom.

"Sweetie, I've seen the the way he looks at you."

"Oh really, and just how, **_exactly,_** is that?"

Sybil gave a knowing grin, "as though you're a rare delicacy and he intends to devour you!"

Edith flushed bright crimson, her entire body on fire as she imagined just how pleasurable being devoured by one Sir Anthony Strallan, Bart. might be.

"You know," the brunette nodded in the direction of the older gentleman making his way towards them, **_"like that!"_**

Glancing quickly at the baronet, Edith wondered whether that was longing, need, desire, or possibly even love she saw reflected in his eyes. After all, given her experience it wasn't as if she'd actually know. Certainly no other man had ever looked at her in such a way... so... intently... with such... adoration. A sense of calm settled over the redhead as she watched Anthony stride purposefully towards her..

"Edith, sweet, please forgive me for pressuring you to make a decision when clearly you weren't ready. We can wait..." the tall blond paused glancing in Sybil's direction.

"Anthony," she simply said, reaching for the baronet's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "it's time."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely certain?"

"Positive."

"Thank god " Anthony whispered, gathering his sweet one in his arms, before turning to address the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please" the baronet's voice rang out, "Lady Edith and I are to be married!"

 **I believe, I struggled more with this chapter than any I've written and I'm still not pleased with the result but at least our couple seems to be moving in the right direction. Let's hope. Thanks so much to those of you sticking with me on this one.**


	14. An Unexpected Visitor

**Hope everyone is having a wonderful Sunday. Thanks for continuing to read! Long live Andith!**

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please" the baronet's voice rang out, "Lady Edith and I are to be married!"_

A moment of hushed silence followed Anthony's announcement before the crowd broke into cheers of congratulations. With the exception of Robert, who looked completely stunned and rather aghast, and of course, the Dowager Countess, who didn't even attempt to hide her look of disdain. We'll just see about that, the old woman thought before turning to Carson and requesting the car be brought round to take her home.

"We should start planning the wedding tomorrow" a giddy Cora gushed, hugging her middle daughter once more, "starting with the guest list. How many..."

"No Mama" Edith interrupted, her voice trembling, "Two weeks from today, Anthony and I are having a simple ceremony at Locksley. No frills, no fuss. That's what I..." she paused as Anthony let go of her hand and stepped closer to wrap his arms around her. Glancing up, the strawberry blonde smiled and gathering strength from the warmth of the tall man's embrace and the assuring gaze of his bright blue eyes, continued with firm conviction, "It's what we want. It's all been arranged with Reverend Travis."

The redhead took in her mother's frown, "But, I do hope you'll be there."

"I know we've had our differences Edith but you are my daughter. Wild horses couldn't keep me away!"

The young woman relaxed a bit and looked to Anthony, "If it's all the same to you, I'd really like to go home now?"

Anthony grinned broadly, unable to stop the rush of pride he felt at hearing Edith refer to Locksley as home. "Certainly my dear" he replied, placing a tender kiss to the top of her head before going to collect their coats.

Edith was extremely quiet on the way back, and as much he tried to act unconcerned, Anthony couldn't help but worry over what might be bothering his companion.

Unable to bear the silence any longer, Anthony pulled to the side of the road. ""Is anything wrong?" he finally asked.

"No... I suppose not" the strawberry blonde mumbled although the baronet sensed the young woman's frustration. "It's just...you've been extremely kind to me Anthony, a true friend, more even. I can't help but feel shame and remorse at having dragged you into this... this sham of a marriage because of my...my predicament."

"You done no such thing Edith. If you recall, I offered of my own free will. As I've told you, I'm more than happy to help." Besides, he thought guiltily, I have my own selfish reasons.

"Yes, but the problem is your the one doing all the giving while recieving nothing in return. It's unfair!"

"That's not true Edith. I've been a very lonely these past years, simply existing. My days filled with work, and reading, and not much else. Now, whether we're involved in a passionate discussion or simply walking together in silence, my day is brighter. Don't you see?" he implored, his blue eyes willing her to understand, "being with you makes me feel alive. Gives me purpose. At least for a short while, he sadly thought.

But I feel so much more for you, the young woman grieved inwardly. If only you felt the same for me.

 _Nearly two weeks later..._

As the couple sat in the library on the night before the eve of the wedding, Anthony could sense Edith's growing apprehension.

"What is it sweet one?" the older gentleman lifted his arm from the back of the sofa, a sort of invitation. "You're not having second thoughts?" he teased, trying to lighten the dark mood that seemed to envelope his bride to be.

"NO!" Edith exclaimed, as she snuggled into the offered embrace as though trying to meld her and the baronet into a single entity. "These past few months have been wonderful. I can't recall ever being happier" she murmured.

"But?"

"It's just... I've had a bad feeling today. Things have been going so well. And, in my case, that's an unusally odd and, therefore, frightening experience." The young woman took a deep breath and exhaled, "I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Might it help to know that" the tall blond checked his watch, "in less than 36 hours we'll be married."

As if on cue, Edith's cell phone rang.

Picking it up, Anthony glanced to see who was calling, "it's your father" he informed her.

"You answer it. I'm not in the mood to listen to him trying, once again, to persuade me to postpone our vows. Tell him I'm in the shower. Anything, please!"

"Hello, Robert. I'm afraid she's busy at the moment." There was a long pause as the conversation became notably one sided. "If you'd just calm down man, perhaps, I'd be able to make sense of all this yammering." The baronet's eyes suddenly widened, "we'll come right over" he replied before disconnecting the call.

"What is it Anthony? Has something happened? Why do we need to go over tonight?"

"The best I could make out was something about you having an unexpected visitor."

"What? Who?" Edith cried. "You don't suppose..."

"Shhh. Let's not start making assumptions. You know, as well as I, that Robert has a tendency to be overly dramatic in certain situations" the older gentleman said soothingly, helping the young lady into her coat. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you're imagining" he assured her, although the look on his face said otherwise.

Arriving at the Abbey, the couple was greeted by Carson and immediately whisked away to the drawing room. Upon entering, Anthony came to an abrupt halt at the presence of a fellow he assumed was, due to his earlier conversation with Lord Grantham, Michael Gregson, the father of Edith's child.

His fears were confirmed by the vise like hold in which Edith gripped his arm as she turned to him in dismay, muttering, "Oh god, Anthony, what is he doing here?"

 **As always, any comments or reviews would be most welcomed!**


	15. Overcoming Obstacles

"Shhh, it's going to be ok sweetheart, I promise" Anthony soothed, forcing Edith to look into his eyes, "together we can face anything, right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Gregson replied.

"Why are you here, Michael?" the redhead asked, fearful she already knew the answer.

"You may not believe it" Gregson laughed, "But, I'm actually here at your grandmother's request."

"Granny" Edith cried, "what on earth is he talking about?"

"I only meant to act in your best interests, child. I was simply trying to put an end to this whole Strallan nonsense."

"I was surprised what a tidy little sum the old bag offered me to break up your impending nuptials" the editor jeered. "I figured that was probably small potatoes compared to what Lord Grantham would be willing to pay to keep the Crawley name out of the newspapers so, while I was in the neighborhood, I decided to pay your father a little visit. See what he had to offer."

"Edith" her father cut in, "this man threatened me with blackmail. He claims to know some sordid details concerning your personal life that you'd prefer remained hidden from the public. Is this true?"

"Why you grubby little bastard" Anthony cursed, "I ought to..."

"Hold on pops," Gregson sneered, "you might want to hear what I've have to say before you decide to walk down the aisle with this little tramp."

Balling his right hand into a fist, the baronet took a step forward, glaring at the younger man, "It doesn't matter what you say. I know everything I need to about Edith."

"Is that so" Michael scoffed. "Did she tell you she's pregnant and that I'm the father?"

The Crawley family let out a collective gasp.

Robert turned to his middle daughter in disbelief, "Is this true?"

"Yes Papa" the strawberry blonde shamefully murmured, dropping her head to avoid the stares of her family. "I'm afraid so."

The earl glanced from Anthony, to Edith, to Gregson before his gaze settled curiously on the baronet, "And, you were aware Edith was with child when you proposed?"

"Yes" the tall blond nodded.

"You've got to be kidding?" Gregson barked, "you're an even bigger fool than I thought."

"This fool has connections at Whitehall" Anthony snarled, stepping towards the younger man and grasping him by the collar. Looking directly into Michael's beady eyes, the taller baronet lowered his head and whispered menacingly "And, I'd suggest you think twice before printing anything about Edith or attempting to blackmail this family. Journalists who stick their noses in where they aren't wanted have been known to disappear. Capiche?"

Gregson's face went ashen, "Whoa, old timer" he took a few steps back, "let's not get carried away."

"Then, perhaps, you should leave now" Anthony growled. "And, if you ever show your face around here or at Locksley or try to have any involvement in our child's life, I won't be held responsible for what happens to you" he threatened.

Seeing a side to Anthony that he never knew existed, and fearing his family's name was about to make the next day's headlines if he didn't step in and put a stop to the confrontation, Robert spoke up, "Carson, Barrow, would you please show this scumbag to the door."

Turning to the baronet, he continued, "Anthony, it was terribly noble thing to do, offering to marry Edith in order that she might avoid a scandal. Although, I'm sure you must be as relieved as I that everything's finally out in the open and there's no need to continue with this little charade. I appreciate the gesture, my dear fellow, but please, consider yourself released from any commitment."

"With all due respect, Lord Grantham" Anthony said firmly, turning toward the strawberry blonde, "I think that's Edith's decision to make."

"Surely you jest" Robert replied, his surprise evident, "why on earth would you continue this farce when it isn't necessary?"

"Because Robert" the baronet growled, whirling around to glare at his would be father-in-law, "I love her!" His voice softened, "I love her and, although I fully realize she's quite capable of doing so herself, I want to protect her, to provide for her, support and encourage her." Pausing, Anthony turned, looking into to the young woman's chestnut orbs, "I want to share your joy as well as your burdens. I want to be your friend, your lover, your confidant. All the things a good husband strives to be." Reaching for her hand, he took a deep breath. "I want to spend my life with you. That is, if you'll have me?"

"Edith, I insist you take some time to think this over" her father demanded. "You don't want to spend spend a lifetime filled with regrets and what ifs because of some rash decision made in the heat of the moment."

Her heart racing, the strawberry blonde looked from her father to Anthony. The baronet's interaction with Michael, as well as his confession, had rendered the young lady speechless. Anthony loved her. Her. She wouldn't have dreamed it possible that this sweet, thoughtful, intelligent gentleman she'd fallen for could ever return her feelings. When threatening Michael, he'd said our child, not just hers, ours, speaking the words easily and without hesitation.

"For goodness sake's Edith" Mary piped up, "just say yes and put the man out of his misery."

The strawberry blonde gaped at her sister in astonishment.

"Mary, I don't think it wise for you to interfere..."

Mary arched an eyebrow, "You certainly had no problem interfering a few minutes ago."

"I'm her father, that's different..."

"Really Papa, as much as I hate to admit it, even I can see these two belong together." She turned to look at Edith, "Aren't you always saying you want the type of relationship that Matthew and I have. That you envy the closeness and passion of Sybil and Tom. Well, now's your chance to have both. Besides" she continued, reverting back to her typical haughtiness, "with you at Locksley, things have been much more pleasant here at Downton."

"Oh, I fully intend to marry him" Edith replied, "I will not give up the best thing to ever happen to me." The strawberry blonde paused and took a deep breath, "Papa, I wanted to ask if...I was hoping you might consider.. giving me away."

"I'm sorry Edith but you're making a huge mistake and I refuse to be a part of it. Strallan has used this information has a...a ploy to get you into bed and trap you into marriage."

"For once in your life why can't you..." his daughter's voice faltered, "never mind, I should have known better. Let's just go Anthony."

"Robert, don't just stand there, stop her!" Violet demanded, watching her granddaughter and the tall blond leave.

"Don't worry Mama. Edith will soon realize her mistake and coming running back home where she belongs."

"Surely, my boy, even you can't be that clueless. Once Edith has a ring on her finger, she's not going anywhere and Strallan certainly won't be asking her to leave."

Leaving Robert and his mother to bicker, Cora who had remained quiet throughout the entire episode, followed the couple into the foyer.

"Edith, I'm sure, given time, your father will come around. Perhaps, if you were willing to postpone the wedding for a bit, he might change his mind. And, it would give us a chance to plan something special..."

Edith held up a hand to silence her mother. "No Mama, I love Anthony and, by some miracle, he loves me and I refuse to wait any longer to be his wife. I'm...we're not interested in any thing showy. We simply want to say our vows and start our life together. I hope you understand."

"I do my dear, I really do. And, I'm very happy for you both."

The next day passed quickly as the couple finalized preparations for the following morning's ceremony. Speaking on a couple of occasions with her mother, Edith was disappointed to find her father was adamant that he would not be present. In the past, his approval would have been paramount to the young woman constantly seeking acceptance and recognition within her family. That was no longer the case, all the redhead needed now was the love and acceptance of a tall blue eyed baronet, who in a few short hours, would become her husband.

Other than Reverend Travis and the bride and groom, the only guests in attendance the next morning were members of Edith's family minus, of course, Robert and Violet. Edith held out hope that her father might change his mind but has the clock struck the appointed hour, it appeared the earl was sticking to his guns. Taking their places before Reverend Travis, the ceremony had just begun when it was suddenly interrupted by raised voices in the entrance way.

"It's my daughter that's getting married and I want to speak, no, I demand to speak to the groom first" a highly agitated Robert shouted, forcing his way into the room.

"It's alright Oakley, I'll handle things from here" the baronet assured, exchanging a bewildered glance with his exasperated butler.

"Papa have you gone mad?"

"No, I simply wish to have a word in private with the man you're determined to wed."

"Alright then" Anthony sighed, leading the earl to the library and shutting the door. "What's this about?" he asked impatiently.

"I want to know how Edith's child will fit into this...this so called marriage. Do you intend to adopt him or her?"

"There'll be no need for adoption" the baronet informed him, "when the child is born, it will be given my name. As far as I'm concerned, legally and otherwise, the child is a Strallan. Likely, Gregson was only hoping to cash in on the fear of a scandal. I doubt, he'd want his wife to find out about his indiscretions."

Lord Grantham paused, a frown creasing his brow, "should you and Edith have children of your own in the future, what happens to the child then?"

"If Edith and I are fortunate enough to have other children, nothing changes. In my eyes, this child is and will always be our firstborn."

"So you're absolutely sure that you'll be able to accept this child as your own?"

"Perhaps, I'd be better able to show you" Anthony replied, his tone clearly showing he was becoming agitated by Robert's inquisition.

Anthony led Robert Crawley up the stairs to his quarters, "This will be mine and Edith's room. The master bath is through there" he pointed and then, crossing the room and opening a set of doors on the opposite wall, he beckoned to the earl, "and here, we have the nursery."

Stepping into the nursery, Lord Grantham's eyes widened. An opening had been made in the wall and the doors added so that the nursery could be directly accessed from the master suite. The room had been completely remodeled, it's walls freshly painted a cheery yellow and trimmed in white. In front of the big bay window, a rocking chair filled with soft handmade quilts and plush blankets, sat near an antique crib. Built in bookcases, recently constructed and finished in a beautiful mahogany stain, contained a wide selection of books for children of all ages. A toy box, overflowing with teddy bears and other stuffed animals, was situated in one corner of the room along with a rocking horse and playpen. A banner reading welcome home Baby Strallan fluttered from the center of the the ceiling.

"Do you think Edith will find it satisfactory?"

"I think my daughter will be very impressed, I know I certainly am." Lord Grantham gave the baronet a quizzical look, "Edith has been living at Locksley for over a month. How could she not know about all this, I assume the two of you have been... been...sharing... a... a room?"

Anthony blushed "I converted one of the rooms downstairs into a bedroom. Edith has been sleeping there. In spite of what you assumed Robert, this was not, as you implied, an attempt to get Edith into my bed. We haven't yet been... been... intimate" he stuttered. "All the construction was done while we were out" he hurriedly continued, "I wanted it to be a sort of wedding gift, an expression of how deeply I care for her and this child."

Robert was quiet for a moment and then extended his right hand to the baronet, "I owe you an apology Anthony. It seems Edith has chosen very well for herself. For what it's worth, you have my blessing."

"Thank you Robert. Edith will be quite pleased. I... I suppose we should...uh... go down before they start forming a search party."

"I'm not sure I'd be welcome."

"Your daughter loves you very much Robert, of that I'm certain. Come with me."

The two gentleman returned to a drawing room of concerned looks and curious stares.

"I was just about to come looking for you" Edith cried. "What on earth could you have been talking about for the past half an hour."

"Your wedding present" the two men shared a knowing grin has Anthony took his place to the right of Edith while her father cautiously held his hands out towards her.

"Oh, Papa" was she could manage has she eagerly grasped his fingers.

"My darling girl, you have chosen well. I wish you every happiness" he whispered before placing her hand in Anthony's. Giving the baronet a quick nod of approval, he went and stood at his wife's side.

And so, on November fourteenth, Anthony Philip Strallan and Edith Josephine Crawley were united in matrimony.

 **There may be another chapter or two or, perhaps, just an epilogue. Either way, thanks for reading and for all your wonderful comments and encouraging words. You all are the best!**


	16. After The Ceremony - Robert and Cora

Earlier, when the two men had rejoined the others, Robert had gently taken his daughter's hand, placed it in Anthony's, and wished them well, leaving everyone witnessing such an unexpected act obviously confused. Edith peered nervously at both men. Sybil shot a curious glance towards a dazed Tom. Mary's look of surprise was directed, of course, at Matthew, who rocked uncomfortably back and forth on his heels, while Cora, well, simply gaped at everyone. The reception now winding down, the small party was, at the moment, gathered in the drawing room watching with interest, and a bit of trepidation, the interaction between the earl and his new son-in-law. Now, has Anthony threw back his head and laughed at something Lord Grantham, who'd been talking rather animatedly, had said, Robert, seemingly pleased by the tall blond's response, reached over and gave the baronet a hearty slap on the back. Everyone wondered what could possibly have rendered such an abrupt transformation in the two men's relationship but no one dared ask.

Shortly afterwards, the event began breaking up, Cora and Robert being the last to take their leave after wishing the newly married couple a long and happy union. On the way home, Lady Grantham waited patiently, hoping the earl would explain his sudden acceptance of Anthony into the family. After riding for quite some time in silence, it was apparent her husband had no intention of bringing the matter up.

"Robert" she asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her, "what happened back there?"

"Mhmmm, what was that dear" Lord Grantham pretended not to have heard her question.

"Stop acting as though you didn't hear me" she huffed. "Why the sudden change of heart where Anthony's concerned?"

Robert fought back a grin. He was actually surprised they'd nearly made it back to Downton before his wife began giving him the third degree.

"Let's just say he was able to open my eyes, so to speak."

"What you mean is, you're not going to tell me. Why not?"

"Cora, I'm embarrassed to admit that, at first, my reasons against this marriage were selfish ones. I was concerned what other people would think about the huge age gap between the two. More specifically, how awkward and uncomfortable it would be for me, having to introduce a man, nearly as old as I, as my son-in-law. But then after the episode with Gregson, and learning the depth of Anthony's feelings for Edith, I decided, as long as our daughter was happy then why should the difference in their ages be an issue."

"Still, even after Anthony made it painfully clear how he felt towards Edith, you were against the marriage" Cora accused "until the two of you...

"I was anxious how this child, our grandchild, would be treated and whether Anthony would be able to accept him, or her, as his own. I was concerned what would happen should Edith and Anthony have children of their own. Would Edith's child with Gregson be cast aside? Perhaps hidden away at some distant boarding school. I needed to know Cora and now, I can without a doubt, say there's no reason for worry. Anthony will be a wonderful father. I misjudged him and his intentions towards Edith and her child. He's a better man than I gave him credit. A better man than, I fear, I would be under those circumstances."

"I, myself, had similar concerns once we found out Edith was pregnant" the Countess admitted. "I'd just like to know what he could have said to convince you otherwise."

"It wasn't so much what he said as what he showed me."

"Well, what was it?" Cora asked in exasperation.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see for yourself."

"Robert! I can't believe you're not going to tell your own wife!"

"I don't think anyone else should know before Edith. It was only out of frustration that Anthony let me in on his secret. Edith will be ecstatic and I'm sure you'll be the first person with whom she'll want to share her joy."

"So, you're absolutely sure about Anthony now?"

"Yes" Lord Grantham nodded his head thoughtfully, "and once you've seen what I saw" he said breaking into a grin, "you'll agree that our girl has chosen herself a fine husband.

They were just entering the gates of Downton, the grand view of the picturesque abbey looming on the horizon, when, suddenly, Robert burst into laughter, causing Cora to give him an amused glance, "what's so funny?"

"As you well know my darling, in this family, I'm always the last person privy to sordid secrets or surprises, etc. I sometimes feel as though the lot of you take a sort of perverse pleasure in watching me walk around completely oblivious to the events happening right under my nose. But, it just occurred to me, that for once, thanks to Anthony I might add, not only am I not the last to know, but, bless that dear man, **_for_ _once,_** _**I'm**_ **_actually_ _the_ _first!_** And, for that alone, my son-in-law has just gone up another notch in my estimation."

 **Fear not, our newly weds return in the next chapter. I just thought it might be nice to give a bit more depth to Robert's change of heart.**


	17. Newlyweds

**Oops, I almost forgot this chapter is rated M. Long live Andith! Downton, unfortunately, belongs to Julian Fellowes, not me.**

Now, that everyone had left, the demons Edith had successfully battled in the days prior to the ceremony, came roaring back with a vengeance. It had been easy to keep the doubts at bay, and to feel confident and secure in her decision to marry Anthony while busy dealing with Michael, her father's disapproval, and last minute details of the wedding but now that the deed was done, so to speak, suddenly, the young woman was filled with uncertainty. Anthony ever in tune with Edith's emotions, noted that his wife, god it felt so right to refer to her in that manner, had become rather quiet and, in her family's absence, seemed a bit anxious.

As he took in her countenance, the baronet noticed Edith looked drawn, completely spent, as if she were carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. "You must be exhausted, my sweet, I feel quite done in myself, perhaps we should call it a night and retire" he suggested.

Anyone else would probably not have noticed the slight flinch or the look of uneasiness that flashed ever so briefly across his new bride's face, but Anthony had and he was pretty certain as to the cause of the young woman's discomfort.

"Edith, I'm not suggesting anything other than simply resting" he began cautiously. "Ours is not a traditional arrangement and as such, there are no expectations for tonight. You, my dear will determine the physical and emotional boundaries of this marriage. Please, don't feel as if you are in any way obligated to me. Physically or otherwise. It's perfectly fine..." the older gentleman paused, fighting to bring his emotions in check, "if you'd feel more comfortable continuing to sleep downstairs" he lied.

The strawberry blonde, who'd simply stared at the rug throughout the one-sided conversation, giving Anthony the impression she'd not heard a single word he'd spoken, glanced up timidly, "Oh, would you rather I stayed down here?" she asked.

"Of course not" he answered sharply, immediately regretting his tone. Not wanting to cause the young woman any further distress, he continued softly, "I love you, Edith. Please, won't you, tell me what's troubling you. If you're uncomfortable with the idea of us being intimate, don't be, I'll gladly wait until you're..."

"No, it isn't that. Aren't you..."

"Aren't I what?"

"Aren't you the least bit bitter or upset to be bound to a wife who's carrying another man's child? At the very least, you must be disappointed. I'm disappointed in myself" she admitted, sighing heavily, "how on earth can you find me desirable or even think of touching me? I feel so" she paused, searching for the words to express her dismay, "awkward and unworthy."

The tall blond, gazing tenderly at his wife, reached out to stroke her cheek, "I've no right or reason to be upset at something that occurred before we met. No one's perfect, my dear and although it's not something we can ignore or pretend never happened, surely you can agree, our time will be better spent focusing on what's to come rather than on what's past. Have I made you happy?"

"Yes" the redhead murmured, "happier than I've ever been."

"As you have made me. We only need focus on that happiness and the arrival of this child. At the moment, I find nothing else concerns me. Now, shall we go up?" he asked, turning towards the stairs.

"No, not yet!" Edith clutched at the baronet's arm, "How...how can you not... resent this child? He or she will always be a reminder of... my indiscretion. You must feel some animosity towards him or her? If not now, surely in the future."

Of all the responses Edith might have expected from Anthony, laughter had not been among them and she stared at him dumbfounded.

"I don't mean to seem insensitive sweetheart, it's just, well, that seems to be the question of the day."

"I don't understand" the strawberry blonde's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Earlier, you asked how I'd managed to convince your father to accept our marriage. Well, he also had concerns has to the treatment this child would receive at my hand. And, as with him, since I'm not often very good at expressing my feelings with words, l think it best to show you."

Taking his wife by the hand, Anthony led her upstairs, stopping just outside his bedroom door.

Feeling Edith tense up, he gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze has he bent to kiss her temple, "Now, if you recall, your father and I mentioned in passing, a wedding present just prior to the ceremony?"

Edith nodded.

"A lot of thought went into that particular gift. I wanted it to be meaningful, a sort of testimony to my commitment to you. An equal amount of time was spent trying to determine when it would be best to reveal that gift. I had actually planned to wait a bit, but now, it seems the simplest way for you understand that I wholeheartedly accept this child is to see for yourself. Tonight."

The young woman tried to speak, but the baronet held up a hand, "If not for this baby, Edith, we might never have found each other. Therefore, I could never harbor any feelings except eternal gratitude towards him or her. And, I solemnly promise to love this child as though it were my own flesh and blood."

Having said his piece, the older gentleman, placing a hand at the small of her back, led Edith towards the doors which separated the master from the nursery. Placing a hand on the doorknob, he took a deep breath and flung the door open, gesturing for the young woman to enter.

A hesitant Edith looked from Anthony to the room and back to Anthony, who nodded encouragingly towards the young woman. Stepping gingerly inside, the redhead gasped delightedly, "A nursery! Oh my goodness, Anthony, this is...I'm...speechless...how did you...when did...I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I ADORE it! It's such a lovely gesture" she sighed, snuggling her face against a stuffed bear. Crossing the room, Edith ran her fingers gently along the edge of the antique crib, "where on earth did you find this?"

"Stored away in the attic. At least five generations of Strallan children have used that particular crib." The older gentleman grinned delightedly, "I was beginning to think I would be the last."

A beaming Edith suddenly sobered, "But... this baby isn't... a Strallan" her voice faltered.

Moving to stand in front of her, Anthony tilted the strawberry blonde's chin upward, his soulful blue eyes staring intently into Edith's brown ones, "As far as I'm concerned, it is." he whispered, before leaning down, to place what was intended to be an innocent kiss to her cheek. Instead, Edith, turning her head slightly to the right, deliberately brushed her lips against his, eliciting a low growl from the baronet.

After allowing himself a few moments to bask in the sweetness of her kiss, Anthony pulled back, albeit reluctantly, "Edith, please don't feel as if you have a duty..."

"Shhh" the young woman interrupted, bringing a hand up and pressing a warm finger to his lips, "I can assure you, Anthony, this has nothing to do with duty and everything to do with desire." Her lips grazed lightly against his earlobe, "I've wanted you since that night you kissed me in the library at Downton."

At his wife's admission, the tall blonde felt a sudden surge of heat in his loins, "are you sure?" he asked breathlessly, his pulse racing as the memory of their kiss replayed in his mind.

"I love you, Anthony and I want to be with you" Edith pleaded, not caring that her voice betrayed the urgency of her need, "please, make love to your wife." And, then before her courage failed her, she glanced into his eyes, "I want you" she confessed, her voice thick with emotion, "all of you."

Withering under the intensity of the baronet's unyielding gaze, Edith felt her confidence falter, "I know I'm rather plain and unattractive..."

"To me, you are perfect" Anthony declared, scooping her up and carrying her to back into the master suite. Setting her down at the edge of the bed, he slowly undid her dress, slipping it from her shoulders, before gently coaxing her back onto the covers and stretching out beside her, "and, before this night is over, my sweet, I'll prove it' he muttered, kissing her throat as his hands moved to undo the clasp of her bra.

After kissing and cuddling for what Edith deemed far too long, the strawberry blonde, growing ever impatient, slid her hands around Anthony's broad shoulders, pulling his body flush against her and causing the baronet to groan at the rush of pleasure he felt as his bare skin pressed against her warm body. Trailing his lips down the slope of her breast, he briefly flicked his tongue across her delectable rosebud pebble before fully latching onto her nipple, causing Edith to rock against him has she cried out from the spike of pleasure that flared between her hips. Smiling, Anthony continued trailing kisses down the length of her stomach, until he brushed against the thatch of coppery curls between her thighs, her warm, sweet, musky scent making him painfully erect as she whimpered and gasped, quickly finding her release under the teasing strokes of his tongue. Working his way back up, the tall blonde eventually positioned himself at her core and Edith, unable to wait any longer, reached down, guiding him to where she so desperately needed him to be. Entering her, Anthony, fought to keep his control, stifling a groan against the hollow of her throat. Dear god, she was warm and wet, maddeningly so and when she pushed against him, waves of heat seared through his body and he rocked forward, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust until, together, they found a blissful rhythm. Anthony, sensing he was near completion, brushed a thumb across Edith's nipple, thrusting harder and deeper as his wife ground against him. Gasping out his name as she came, the young woman shuddered beneath him, pulse after pulse of pleasure coursing through her body. A few strokes more and Anthony found his own ecstasy, clutching his wife to him as his release rocketed through his spent body.

Exhausted and blissfully happy, the couple, dreaming of the wonderful promise the future held, drifted contentedly to sleep.

 **I'm thinking one more chapter and that will be the end. As always, thanks for taking time to read and review! I appreciate each of you more than you can know!**


End file.
